


Spilt Coffee

by NyxWordsmith



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, but it's probably gonna get spicy, idk - Freeform, so far it's gonna be tame, we'll see where this takes me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxWordsmith/pseuds/NyxWordsmith
Summary: Everything had been fine. Normal. Sure, Virgil ended up on the morning shift, but that wasn’t weird. He was covering for his brother.But his harmless prank on the dreaded regular ‘Princey’ might have just changed everything.





	1. Prince Ramen

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is based off a post that was submitted to me on tumblr and I loved it so much, but I had an idea to make it non-Prinxiety.
> 
> Warnings: Anxiety/Panic Attack

**Prince Ramen**

 

Virgil groaned softly to himself as he tried to push the noise of the bustling café out of his head. He had to focus on his breathing, keep his attention on the milk he was steaming. Just a little longer.

He glanced nervously to his watch, grimacing at the time. He was late. His goddamn brother was late. He tapped his foot a few times, trying to push anxious energy out somewhere.

“Yo, I’m back.”

Virgil sighed and stepped aside, letting the barista step in. He watched for a few minutes as he calmly started steaming more milk than Virgil had seen anyone do before.

Maybe his brother  _ had _ trained these guys right after all.

He ran a hand over his face and noted the poor cashier was shaking at the register, her face pulled into an expression of horror as she scanned the screen before her. Even though Virgil wanted to do nothing more than curl up and hide himself, he was the one in charge.

Dodging another barista with an arm full of beans, he gently put his hand on the cashier’s shoulder. Virgil had barely spared a glance at the man at the register, “You alright, Nina?”

Her lips wobbled and she desperately tried to find something, eyes flitting too fast over the screen.

“What are you looking for?”

“Vanilla-“ she squeaked and Virgil gently squeezed her shoulder and he reached forward, finding the item and putting it through.

“You’re doing great.” He turned to the customer, “Anything else?”

The words that spilled from the customer’s mouth immediately made whatever good mood Virgil  _ had _ disappear. 

“Latte, regular in a tall cup with half a shot of vanilla, quarter caramel, half skim. Extra froth, three sugars an-”

No wonder Nina was a mess. This was one of  _ the _ most complicated orders he’d ever heard.

Near the machine, as Virgil kept a hand on Nina’s shoulder and masterfully input the coffee order, he heard one of the older employees groan softly, “Princey’s here.”

It was hardly a whisper, so low that even Virgil was surprised he heard it. But he’d heard rumours of this regular. And so far, they hadn’t been wrong.

If this was  _ the _ Princey, Virgil wasn’t going to subject Nina to anymore of his antics.

Virgil squeezed the shaking cashier’s shoulder, “Nina, go take five.” She looked pleadingly up at him, almost as if she couldn’t believe it. He nodded to the back, then let her slip away before he stepped in front of the register, “Was that all?” he started scribbling on the cup, hyper-aware of the grumbling customers  _ behind _ Princey.

“Hmmm…” he mused the menu board as Virgil finally handed the cup over and heard a barista groan, “Nah, that should be all.”

Virgil suddenly heard a snicker from his baristas as he took the money and exchanged the change with him.

“Virge?” one of the barista’s whispered, “You know you-“

Virgil looked at her sideways, a smirk trying desperately to pull onto his face, “Is something wrong?” he asked, raising an eyebrow as she searched his face. As a customer stepped forward, it dawned on her.

“Are you sur-“

Virgil threw her another sideways smirk, before addressing the woman in front of him. He’d managed to serve most of the line by the time Nina returned, looking more composed than before.

“Thanks, Virge.” She whispered, voice still a little thick, “I panicked.”

Virgil scoffed. Yeah, he knew all about  _ that _ . “No worries. Think you can handle the rest of the rush?”

“Yeah.”

He stepped away, finally able to absorb his baristas properly. His brother really did have them working like a well-oiled machine. Virgil had to hand it to him, he really knew what he was doing.

He watched Princey’s coffee slowly make its way along the machine, even as other coffees were finished and handed out. Virgil wanted to roll his eyes. Naturally, there was more sugar than coffee in that cup already.

Wrapping his arms around his chest, Virgil glanced past the machines to the dining area. Princey had apparently made himself comfortable at the bench, leaning against it on his phone. Other customers who  _ had _ been scowling had relaxed and some even smiled as they got their coffees.

Maybe Virgil wasn’t doing such a bad job.

He let out a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding, glancing sideways to Princey again. He was ridiculously tall, well past six foot, and far too muscular and tanned to be wearing the suit he was in. His hair was perfect, the top longer than the rest, swept to the side in that…too perfect but too carefree way that Virgil just  _ knew _ took hours.

Finally, Virgil noticed the cup approaching the end of the machine and he had to turn around to hide his smirk.

He fiddled needlessly with bags and bottles of syrup as finally, a familiar voice looked at the cup, snickered and called out. It was far too loud, intentional almost, “Ramen?!”

Virgil heard barely suppressed snickers and Virgil grinned as he ducked his head, barely containing his own laughter.

The rumours Virgil had heard taper down from the open crew had been fairly accurate. And he was certain if his brother was here, it would have been  _ entirely _ true. His overly complicated order, cheery attitude as he did so, almost  _ smug. _

“I’m sorry?”

Virgil drew in a deep breath. Ah. Maybe the open guys wouldn’t hate him so much now. He could have fun too, although admittedly, he  _ was _ tired.

“Um, Ramen?” the voice tried again, “The latte with-“

Virgil decided to back-up his presenter, aware that recounting the order could take a pretty long time. He slipped up beside her, taking a few coffee cups and calling out orders.

“Ramen is  _ not _ my name.”

Virgil smirked and the girl slowly turned the cup to show him the name written on the side in Virgil’s scratchy, jerking handwriting. Several other customers seemed to get it. Perhaps other regulars.

One even nodded to Virgil knowingly and gave him an extra tip.

“That-“ Princey’s eyes slid to Virgil as he handed out another coffee with a small smile, trying really hard not to acknowledge ‘Ramen’s’ glare. He sighed and took the coffee. Virgil had expected him to snatch it, but he took the cup with more propriety than most of the other customers Virgil had already dealt with that morning. “Nevermind.”

Virgil gently patted the presenter’s shoulder as she slipped back into her role before Virgil eyed Princey sideways at the door. He frowned at the name for a moment, before a beaming grin spread on his face and he laughed, striding out the door.

Hm. Maybe his prank had been harmless. And maybe, he could play this up to no end.

He’d have to see.

 

* * *

 

It was hardly an hour later, when the rush started to pick up again in earnest. It was obvious Virgil was reaching the end of his rope. Everything was getting too loud, too hot, just…too  _ much _ . He snapped at anyone who came near him; he was shaking; and worst of it all: he was struggling to breathe.

Any attempt to get Virgil to step back and calm down was rebutted and eventually attempts tapered off altogether. He was too far gone.

“He needs-“ the cashier started, handing a cup to the barista.

Dana fixed her with a serious look, before glancing over her shoulder to Virgil as he frantically tried to sort through a shake. “Leave him be,” She gently urged as she glanced at the instructions on the side of the cup, “He’ll be alright.”

“Dana…”

She shook her head, bright red hair falling into her eyes as she scooped chocolate powder into the cup, “Boss will be here soon and he’ll sort Virge out.”

Nina glanced at Virgil again, “He needs a break…”

Dana sighed, preparing a shot of coffee and letting it pour as the barista beside her also glanced to Virgil. His jaw was tight and twitching, eyes glazed as he blinked slowly and shook violently at the blender.

“I know,” Dana admitted, “But he’s used to the close shift.” She poured syrup into the cup, “He’s doing pretty well considering.”

Nina had to return to the register and Dana focused her attention on the machine as the barista beside her leaned close, “You really think he’ll be alright?” he whispered, taking the cup as soon as the shot was done pouring.

Dana was already preparing another shot, “Virgil’s a capable dude.” She sighed as she glanced at a clock on the far wall, “Boss is  _ really _ late.”

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, a familiar face rushed in through the front door, zipping wordlessly to the counter and throwing apologetic smiles to the baristas. His sandy blonde hair was a wild mess, his cheeks flushed as he tugged at a scarf around his neck.

“Sorry, I’m late!” he shrugged off his coat, tossing it into a corner with his scarf, “Where do you need me?”

Dana nodded her head toward Virgil, who had finally finished with the shake and was handing it to the presenter. He frowned at Dana for a moment, before his eyes fell on his younger brother and widened.

“Virgil?”

The shorter of the pair jerked, eyes wide and unfocused as they rose to his older brother. A relieved smile tried to pull onto his face, but he turned to help.

“Patton, you’re so late, what-“

Patton caught Virgil’s wrist in a gentle hold, enough to stop him from walking away but not tight enough to restrain him, “Virge.”

His tone was firm but not unkind and Virgil stopped, staring blankly at the machine before him. The line from the register was almost at the door and even Patton could see they were running dangerously low on beans.

“I’m going to ask that you help stock up.” He asked gently, studying his younger brother carefully. He was perhaps moments away from a panic attack, but he also  _ knew _ his brother. He wouldn’t step back until the rush was dealt with. Which Patton knew wouldn’t be for another hour.

“Stock up?” he asked quietly, eyes flitting over the machine.

“Start with the beans,” Patton gently guided, “And then some cups for Nina.”

Virgil nodded, distracted and Patton let his brother slip from his grip. He rushed into the back and Patton drew in a deep breath.

“Alright!” he clapped his hands, noting the relieved smiles of his baristas, “Let’s get this show on the road!”

 

* * *

 

The post-rush clean-up took far less time with Virgil’s extra pair of hands and the barista’s relaxed as they finally got their machine clean and their stations stocked up again. Patton smirked as he glanced to Virgil, who had taken it upon himself to scrub  _ everything. _

“Boss.” Dana raised an eyebrow, “He did pretty well. Even handled Princey like a champ.”

Patton smiled gratefully at Dana as Nina grabbed her things from the back to head home, “Thanks, hun.”

Dana rolled her eyes good-naturedly and moved to wipe down their small display cabinet as Patton moved toward his younger brother.

“Virgil?”

He jumped at Patton’s voice, gripping the cloth tightly in his hands, “Hey.”

Patton gave him a gentle smile, “Time for a break.”

Virgil shook his head, “Nah, I’m good.” His breathing was too fast, his voice cutting out between words and Patton took a deep breath.

“Virgil.” He stepped forward, gently taking the cloth from Virgil’s hands, “C’mon.”

The younger brother looked helplessly up at Patton, “No, I-“

“It’s okay.” Patton soothed, moving to Virgil’s side and putting his hand on the small of his back, “Let’s go out back.”

The promise of quiet seemed to silence Virgil and Patton felt his younger brother practically run for the door to the back office. There was silence from the baristas as the door swung closed, some small understanding smiles and Dana handed Patton his coat and scarf. Patton nodded with a smile, taking the items and followed Virgil into the small space behind the door.

Just inside was a tiny break room, were Nina was tossing her apron in her bag. Without a word, she pointed to their storage room with a small smile and tucked her bag onto her shoulder.

“See ya later, boss.”

Patton farewelled her as he poured a glass of water, grabbed another bottle from the tiny fridge and draped his scarf and coat over his forearm.

He knocked softly on the door to the storage room, “Virgil, it’s me. I’m going to come in.”

As he gently pushed the door open, he could hear Virgil’s desperate gasping, leaving the light off as he carefully slid the door closed. It was terribly dark, since there were no windows and Patton had to brush his shoulder against the shelves as he walked through the maze he had memorized.

Following Virgil’s loud gasping as they became tiny, barely audible squeaks, he found his brother curled up against the far wall.

Patton sat down in front of him, “I’m here.”

Virgil coughed violently, leaning forward and shaking violently, gasping for air and wrapping his arms around his chest.

“You pushed that one down for a while, huh?” Patton asked gently. He took his phone from his pocket, turning on his torch and lay his phone screen down. The torch illuminated enough of the storage room for Patton to see, but left it dark enough for Virgil’s over-stimulated mind. Virgil nodded wretchedly, “Can I touch you?”

Virgil reached for his brother, sobbing between gasps, and Patton slipped closer. Virgil’s mouth worked but no words came out and Patton pressed his shins against his brothers as they sat cross-legged together in the dark.

“Here, can you drink?”

Virgil took the offered glass, swallowing most of the water and trembling as he held the glass in his hands. Patton took his scarf, laying it over Virgil’s lap, and then took the glass from Virgil’s hands.

“Well done, Virge.” Patton gently took Virgil’s hands and guided them to the scarf, feeling Virgil running his hands over the fabric, “You’re doing so well.”

He hiccupped, gripping the scarf as he closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing. Patton was hardly surprised when his body forcefully convulsed, demanding more oxygen he already had.

“Can you-“ Virgil shook his head, already losing the battle with his own chest, gripping the scarf tightly, “Alright, kiddo. I’m here.” He gently ran his hands over Virgil’s, “I’m not leaving you alone.”

Virgil’s eyes shone as they rose to his brothers, and in the dim light, Patton couldn’t see much past the tears. But he smiled tilted his head a little at his younger brother.

“I’ve got you.” He nodded, “We’ll ride this out together.”

* * *

 

Patton watched as Virgil climbed into the taxi with Dana, drowsily collapsing into the seat as Dana waved to Patton. His younger brother was in safe hands and Patton knew Dana would do what she could to make sure he was comfortable at home.

But he couldn’t ignore the twinge of guilt that his lateness had caused his brother so much distress.

All the same, Patton plastered a smile on his face as he re-entered the café, meeting Greg’s eyes, “So, I heard Virgil gave Princey the what-for?”

Greg snorted, “Oh, you shoulda seen it.” Patton leant against the counter as Greg recounted the story of Virgil’s subtle jab at Princey.

“Wait, wait…” Patton was trying not to laugh and his voice was strained from the effort, “ _ Ramen _ ?”

Greg barely suppressed his laugh, “Yeah.”

Patton threw his head back in a wild laugh, tightly hugging himself as Greg grinned. It took him a few minutes to calm down but Greg was wiping down a bench as Patton did his best.

“If I could ask, boss, who is he?” Patton frowned as he wiped a tear away from his eye, glasses shifting over his hand, “I haven’t seen him before.”

Patton pushed off the counter, “My little brother.” He answered warmly, smiling to Greg as his hand stuttered to a stop, “He runs the close shifts and runs all our advertising.”

“Wait,” Greg spun to Patton, “The younger brother who  _ owns _ part of the store?”

Patton chuckled as he moved to a sink, “Yup. He named it too.”

Greg stared at Patton, “No offense, boss, but you guys look nothing alike.”

Patton dried his hands, turning to Greg, “We know.” Patton chuckled.

* * *

 

Since Virgil had managed to cover most of Patton’s shift, Patton was expecting to stay later than usual to give Virgil time to rest. If anything, Patton was actually expecting to finish his brother’s shift.

An unfamiliar face wandered in at about five p.m., dark hair tousled over his head and wearing thick black glasses that slipped down his nose as he tried to put some papers into a satchel on his hip. He stepped out of the doorway, followed by Princey himself, who held the door open.

“Logan,” Princey gently closed the door behind him, “For goodness sake, stop.”

The taller one caught Logan’s hands, trying to slip the papers in it as Logan straightened and pushed his glasses up his nose. He looked stressed; cheeks flushed and worrying his lip.

“Take a breath. Finals are  _ next week _ . Plenty of time.”

Logan rolled his dark eyes at Roman, “ _ Hardly _ enough time.” He ran a hand through his dark hair, pulling it out of his eyes but messing it up further, “I have three projects due  _ and _ the finals for those classes  _ and- _ “

Princey flipped the satchel closed, planting his hands on the shoulders of his slightly shorter friend. Logan snapped his mouth shut and looked up to Princey, “Stop. We’re gonna sit here, where it’s quiet and have a coffee and just…slow down for a little while.”

Logan frowned, his mouth opening to rebut, but Patton saw Princey squeeze his shoulders gently.

“We can study once you’ve had a break and relaxed.” Princey looked down to his hands, “You’re firmer than a piece of wood, Logan.”

Logan rolled his eyes, “Alright, so I  _ am _ a bit tense-“

“A  _ bit _ ?!”

“-but don’t you think I have enough reason to be?”

Princey sighed, “Yes, Logan, you do.” He bent a little to fix Logan with a glare, “But you are also  _ human _ and human’s  _ break _ if they  _ overwork _ themselves.”

Logan narrowed his eyes but after a few moments of intense glaring, Princey seemed to win the argument. “Very well,” Logan rolled his eyes, letting his head fall backward, “I’ll take a break.” He groaned.

Princey grinned, “Excellent!”

Patton lingered near the register as they discussed options, until finally Princey’s eyes dropped to the register. They widened a little, a grin pulling onto his face, “Patton!”

Patton grinned back, “Roman! You’re here awfully late!”

Roman stepped forward, “Well, it was Logan’s usual time for a break but he was  _ trying _ to avoid it.”

Logan rolled his eyes, before slowly scanning Patton’s face. A small frown pulled at his lips, eyes shining with confusion, “I am not familiar with you.” Logan fixed Patton with a searching stare, dark eyes almost seeming to see  _ through _ Patton.

Roman scowled as Patton grinned wider, “I’m Virgil’s older brother.” He nodded and Roman’s scowl vanished. He was now staring at Patton with genuine shock, “He normally handles the night shifts, but-“

The door opened and a dark figure was slipping toward the side of the counter. Patton’s attention immediately snapped to them, ignoring the pair at his register until he recognised Virgil’s pale face under his hood.

Virgil gave Patton a small wave before disappearing into the back, “-I had an appointment this morning so he covered me and I covered part of his shift.”


	2. Virge and the Nerd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: No warnings for this chapter

** Virge and the Nerd **

 

 Roman sipped at his ridiculously complicated coffee, smiling to himself before lowering the mug and raising his eyes to Logan. His old friend was glancing at his watch, but Roman was pretty sure he’d caught a hidden glance to the counter in that last look.

 It was clear to Roman that the stress of school was starting to really get to Logan. Now that he was relaxing, he was starting to slouch forward over his mug of tea. He was thinner than Roman recalled and much too pale, his cheekbones starting to look like sharp edges. His bright blue eyes rose to Roman’s, hooded beneath his heavy eyelids and dark lashes.

 “Can I help you?” Logan arched an eyebrow up at him, the tiniest hint of a smirk pulling at the corner of his lip.

 Roman leant back into his seat, “Have you been eating properly, Logan?” he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

 Logan’s eyes darted to the table, “As well as I can, I suppose.” He shrugged abruptly and turned to look out the window beside him, despite the dark night beyond.

 “ _Logan_.” Roman slowly leant forward, unfolding his arms and letting them rest on the table. “What have you eaten _today_?”

 Logan kept his eyes cast out to the dark street outside the window, “I believe I had toast this morning.”

 “ _Lunch_ , Logan?”

 “I don’t recall.”

 Roman sighed, dropping his head and trying not to clench his hands into fists, “Did you at least take a _break_ at lunchtime?”

 A muscle in Logan’s jaw twitched, “I do not need you to babysit me.”

 Roman rolled his eyes, “Logan, I can already see you’ve lost weight.” Logan’s eyes flashed at that, cast down to his hand, “And you’re way too pale.” He cast a sideways glare at Roman, “You’ll work yourself to the hospital if you’re not careful.”

 “What do you recommend?” Logan snapped, turning to Roman, “I haven’t the time to make anything, and you know how I feel about… _eating out_.”

 Roman blinked at Logan, more surprised that Logan was listening than at his outburst. He sighed softly, “Will you at least _entertain_ the idea of moving in during finals?” Roman offered, turning his hands and opening his palms to Logan, “At least then we’ll know you’re eating and resting.”

 Logan rolled his eyes, “I’ll consider it.” He slumped forward, resting his chin in his hand, “How’s the shop?”

 Roman sighed and leant back in his chair. ‘I’ll consider it’ was at least a step forward. “Had to fire a girl last week.” He motioned slowly with his hand as Logan sipped at his coffee again, “Found out she wasn’t changing needles.”

 Logan grimaced and nearly spat out his tea, “Please tell me you did _more_ than just fire her.”

 Roman stared at Logan for a second, “What do you take me for?” he asked, a hand moving to his chest. “I’ve warned all the shops in the area.”

 Logan sighed, “Good. That’s a lawsuit if I ever saw one.”

 “I’m aware.” Roman sipped at his coffee, “Other than that, everything seems to be running fairly smoothly.” He leaned forward a little, “When are you coming in to get yours?” he asked playfully, wiggling his eyebrows a little.

 Finally, a small smile pulled onto Logan’s face, “If I do well on finals, I’ll come and get it…started.”

 A grin spread onto Roman’s face, “Excellent!” he leaned back again, “It’s about time!”

 Logan chuckled softly, smiling a little brighter, “Yes, I know I have been putting it off.”

 Roman playfully rolled his eyes, “ _Putting it off_? More like avoiding it.”

 “They’re the same-“ Logan shook his head, “It doesn’t matter.”

 

* * *

 

 Logan was hardly surprised that Roman had decided to go and talk to Patton for a little while. He was far too friendly with the shop owner in Logan’s opinion.

 But that wasn’t why Logan had stalled his study.

 His eyes slid away from Roman and Patton to the darkly dressed ‘younger brother’ who was cleaning tables on the other side of the store.

 Virgil, Logan recalled, was shorter than Patton was, but seemingly only by a few inches. He looked so different to his brother that Logan found it really hard to believe they were related.

 Where Patton had a light tan and freckles all over his face, Virgil was pale without a single freckle in sight. Where Patton had sandy blonde hair that hung down to the nape of his neck, Virgil had long black hair that hung to his shoulder blades. Where Patton was a little stocky and soft, Virgil was wiry and toned.

 Even their eyes were different.

 Patton had deep green eyes where Virgil…well, Virgil had heterochromia. One eye was a pale blue and the other green. It was remarkable, really. Logan wasn’t entirely sure _how_ , but he couldn’t deny the truth. It _was_ right there in front of him.

 Virgil was cleaning tables before sliding them toward the corner of the room, making the task look far too easy. Virgil had slipped out of his black hoodie, tying it around his waist, leaving him in a black t-shirt and the ripped skinny jeans that Logan was used to seeing him in.

 Virgil had clearly decided against most of his jewellery for the night, but silver and black piercings climbed up each ear, and a small silver charm dangled from his left earlobe. Beyond that, Virgil only really wore black eyeliner, most of it smudged under his eyes.

 Logan forced himself to tear his gaze away as Virgil turned to his brother, “Oi, Pat?”

 Without hesitation, Patton spun to his brother, “Yeah, kiddo?”

 Even though Logan was listening in, he tried not to _look_ like he was, “You sorted out that guy to fix the music yet?”

 “Oh, dang.” Patton gave Virgil a lopsided half-smile, “I forgot.”

 Virgil shook his head, slipping back behind the counter, “All good. But get it done.” He teased, poking his brother in the cheek as he passed Patton into the back office.

 Not five minutes later, Virgil reappeared with earbuds in, nodding his head to his music. Logan smirked to himself. He’d been starting to wonder where the music had gone.

 Logan turned his attention back to his laptop, trying to focus on the emails before him, and managing to reply to a few before Roman _finally_ reappeared. He had two mugs in hand, along with a muffin and cake.

 “Roman?”

 “It’s better than nothing.” He offered the muffin to Logan and another mug of tea, “And you’re not going to have time to cook tonight.”

 Logan rolled his eyes but smiled as he took the muffin and tea, “Yeah…I know.”

 

* * *

 

 Patton glanced sideways at his brother, who was distracted cleaning the other half of the store. Normally, Patton would have shepherded any lingering customers out, but Virgil didn’t seem to mind their presence either. If anything, he seemed fairly comfortable with Logan at least.

 Logan was leaning over his computer, sipping at his tea and taking small bites of the muffin Patton had offered, while Roman leaned back on his phone.

 They were the most mismatched friends Patton had ever seen. Roman _towered_ over everyone, Logan included, even if it wasn’t by much. And his suit was a touch too tight which did little to disguise his toned muscles.

 It was curious to see Roman _after_ his work day though. His hair was swept back instead of to the side, and his suit looked rumpled and haphazardly thrown on, as opposed to his usual, clean and pressed morning-self.

 Patton moved away from the counter, wandering to the front door a short distance from where Logan and Roman are sitting.

 “Don’t think I didn’t notice.” Roman.

 Patton was pretty sure his heart jumped into his throat.

 “Notice what?” Logan.

 Relief flooded over Patton as he reached into his pocket for his keys.

 “You staring at Dark and Gloomy, over there.”

 Patton’s heart skipped a beat for an entirely different reason this time.

 “Wha-what?” Logan moved suddenly, perhaps sitting straighter as Patton pretended to struggle with the lock.

 “C’mon, Lo, I’ve seen that face before.” Roman teased, barely hiding his laugh, “I’ve known you too long.”

 Logan made a sound of indignance, “I haven’t the slightest idea what you’re talking about.”

 “Hey.” Virgil.

 Patton finally finished ‘wrestling’ with the lock and turned to see Virgil standing at the table with his arms crossed.

 “Pat just locked the doors.” He was leaning back on one leg, looking as bored as he could manage, “Just so you, well, know.”

 Patton had never seen a man blush as brightly Logan.

 “Um, yeah. Thanks.”

 Roman raised an eyebrow as Patton quietly hummed to himself and wiped down a few nearby tables. Virgil had returned to the tables as far away from them as possible.

 “Well, _that_ was articulate.” Roman teased.

 “Shut up.” Logan hissed, ducking his head. It appeared that either they didn’t realise Patton could hear them, or they didn’t care.

 “Is that why you come here every day?” Roman asked, leaning forward and pitching his voice a little lower.

 Logan rolled his eyes, “It’s quiet here after three pm. No distractions.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, pushing his glasses up into his hair, “And it’s familiar.”

 Roman nodded slowly, “It’s not to stare at the cute barista?”

 Logan made a strangled sound, batting wildly at Roman as his face flushed red, “ _Stop_.”

 “Ha, yeah. I knew it.”

 “Then why do _you_ come here every day, huh?” Roman’s eyes went a little wide as Patton struggled to move one of the tables. Virgil caught sight of him on the other side of the store.

 “The coffee here is exquisite.” He answered simply, “And some friendly banter first thing in the morning is a welcome pick-me-up.”

 Logan scrutinised Roman as Virgil came over at a trot, his heavy shoes making no noise on the tiled floor. He gave Patton a small smile as he took the table and Patton rolled his eyes back at him.

 Virgil carried the table effortlessly back over to the stack he was creating.

 “Sure, that’s the _only_ reason?”

 If Roman had a crush, he was far better at hiding it than Logan, “Yes. The only reason.”

 Patton smirked as he wiped down another table. Logan’s eyes had drifted back to Virgil, who was flicking through something on his phone.

 Oh, the boy had it bad. And Virgil being Virgil, was entirely oblivious.

 

* * *

 

 “So, Virge, the nerd?”

 Virgil looked up at his brother, pausing his sweeping, “What about him?” he asked, his gravelly voice cast low in the quiet store.

 Patton nodded toward the pair who _still_ hadn’t moved from the table. Logan was buried back into his studies and Roman was texting someone.

 Virgil shrugged, “It’s not like he causes trouble.” He returned to sweeping behind the counter, “He just comes in and studies. Gets tea.”

 Patton hopped to sit on a bench, watching Virgil as he swept. He didn’t seem upset about the line of questioning. He didn’t even seem bothered that they were still in the store.

 “Do you let him hang here after closing often?”

 Virgil shrugged, “Probably. I lose track of time at like four.” He finished sweeping and tossed the broom aside.

 “You ever talk to him?”

 Okay, _now_ Virgil was getting suspicious. He turned to Patton, his brows furrowed a little, “Why?”

 Patton shrugged, “He seems nice-“

 “Don’t play matchmaker for me, Pat.” He swept the dust up and tipped it into the bin, “I don’t need that.”

 “A friend wouldn’t hurt, Virge.” Patton tried, gently, to steer the conversation away from the black hole. Despite his attempts over the years, it was one of the few things Virgil had never budged on.

 “ _I will never **ever** trust anyone like that, Pat. Stop. Trying._”

 That conversation, that _argument_ , still hurt Patton to think about.

 “I mean, yeah. I guess we’ve talked a few times.” Virgil shrugged. He turned to face his brother, crossing his arms and leaning against the counter, “But it’s not like he’s a distraction.”

 Patton rolled his eyes, “Virgil, I don’t care if he distracts you.” Virgil’s eyes widened a little, “You’re running the close shift on your own. And you refuse to let me put anyone else on the shift.” Patton sighed, “Now I see why.”

 “What?” Virgil nearly snarled, tensing, “What could you possibly-“

 “I get that you wanna keep busy, Virge.” Patton wasn’t going to let Virgil spin this into an argument. Not tonight, “But you _can_ give someone else some of the load.”

 “And if they don’t do a good enough job?” Virgil sneered, “If they do it _wrong?_ ”

 Patton sighed, jumping off the counter, “Would it help if I gave you Dana or Nina?” he asked, tilting his head.

 “What? And interrupt the flow you have on mornings? Forget it.”

 Patton sighed again, this time with something more akin to a groan, “Dana already wants to work nights, Virgil.”

 “What? Why?”

 Patton shrugged, planting his hands on his hips, “The only reason she gave me was ‘ _People._ ’” Virgil smirked at the familiar sentiment, “So, would you at least have Dana on with you?”

 Virgil frowned, looking around at the café. It wasn’t nearly as clean as he would have liked it. Not to mention he still had the nerd and his…weird friend, in the store. And after his panic attack earlier, he was tired.

 “Alright, fine. She gets a week.”

 Patton brightened a little, “Perfect.”

 He turned to pick up a cloth, but Virgil batted it out of his hands, “Still my shift. Buzz off, old man.”

 Patton caught the subtle teasing in Virgil’s voice as he swept the cloth up and wandered into the dining room again. He slipped his earbud into his ear as he headed to a window, picking up a bottle of spray on his way over.

 

* * *

 

 Roman glanced up, spotting Patton moving toward his brother. He had slipped on his coat and scarf, and did nothing more but put his hand on Virgil’s head. The shorter of the pair scowled, brushing his brother off, before giving him a small smile.

 “We should go, Logan.” Roman said quietly, nearly interrupting Logan’s thoughts.

 “Hm?” he answered, fingers still flying over the keyboard.

 “We _should_ go.” Roman repeated, getting to his feet.

 “I’m good.”

 “ _Logan_.”

 “He’s fine to stay.” Patton said from the store, smiling at Roman as he unlocked it, “Virgil doesn’t seem to mind his company.”

 Virgil made a noise from the other end of the store, and Logan waved distractedly.

 “See?”

 “Nerds.” Roman muttered under his breath, stepping out ahead of Patton and feeling the sudden bite of winter. He hadn’t really intended on being out this late, and so, he hadn’t dressed for it.

 “Don’t let Virgil hear you call him that.” Patton laughed as he locked the door behind them.

 Roman laughed, “He’s an interesting kid.”

 Patton snickered, “I heard about the name this morning.”

 His smile grew into a grin, “Gotta give it to him,” Roman walked with Patton toward his car, “He’s got balls.”

 The older brother laughed brightly, “You have no idea.” He sighed, “He didn’t upset you or anything, did he?”

 Roman shook his head, “Nah, it was pretty funny, actually.” He crossed his arms over his chest, trying to hide how cold he suddenly was.

 “How are you getting home?” Patton asked, frowning when he saw two cars and a bike in the parking lot.

 “I normally walk-“

 “Nope. C’mon.” he grabbed Roman by the wrist and led him toward his car.

 “Whoa, Patton, you don’t need to-“

 Patton turned to Roman, his eyes fierce and suddenly alight with an intensity that he hadn’t ever expected from him, “You’re not walking home this late at night, in this neighbourhood, in a _suit_.”

 “Why?” Roman asked with a soft scoff, but following Patton toward his car anyway.

 Patton shook his head, “Trust me on this.” He waved to a small blue car.

 “Patton, I’ve never had problems in the past-“

 “You also probably weren’t out at nine at night.” He waved to the car, “In.”

 Roman sighed but climbed in, “Really, Patton, you don’t-“

 Patton breathed out as he closed the car door, “Now,” that bright smile was back on his face, “Where do you live?”


	3. Missed Turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Violence, Guns

 

 Patton had been looking everywhere, his tiny body sore and tired from running through the now familiar streets and back alleys. It had only been a few minutes!

 He wanted to turn a corner and see his little brother, distractedly listening to music, wandering slowly through the winding back alleys. He wanted to glimpse the suit they’d borrowed, or his wild black hair, or his twisted smirk.

 Out of breath, frantic and terrified, Patton stopped and leant against a wall, eyes darting all through the winding back-alleys. It had been a few minutes, nothing more!

  _Virgil standing on the stage, trembling with nerves, his eyes wide and panicked as he scanned the crowd. His lips parted but no sound came out, a few soft murmurs echo through the hall._

_Patton straightens a little, hoping that Virgil will see him past the blinding lights. He ignores the irritated grumble beside him. He beams as Virgil’s wide eyes finally land on him, nodding a little in encouragement._

_Those mismatched eyes stay on Patton, only straying down to the poem in his hands, the paper shaking so badly he was almost reciting it from memory._

_In the borrowed suit, Virgil looks even smaller, but Patton couldn’t be prouder. Couldn’t be happier that he tried._

 Where was he now?

  _“I’m just going to grab us something for dinner, V._ ” _Virgil glances over his shoulder with a wave and a smirk, shrinking into the too-big suit, headphones in his ears as he wanders down the pavement._

 A few minutes had never caused them problems before.

  _Patton rushes out, beaming and looking for the smaller of the two. Hardly even thirteen, he looks almost nine. As Patton scans the street, his smile starts to fade as he walks down the familiar pathway home._

_No sign of Virgil. Not a breath or a whisper._

 “ _Virgil?!_ ” Patton finally found enough air to scream his brother’s name, hoping, _wishing_ that Virgil would hear and respond.

 And almost like some deity had heard him, he got one.

 “ _Patton!_ ” his brother’s voice was panicked and scared, “ _Plea-_ “

 The empty streets made Patton even more frantic, darting this way and that through the empty back alleys toward the sound. And as he sprinted, he could hear more sounds.

 The sound of a scuffle, of Virgil’s panicked but muffled crying, two other men cursing.

 “ _Virgil_!” Patton’s voice echoed and carried through the back alleys.

 “ _Shit_.” Patton knew he was finally close, “Get the kid in the-“

 Patton spun around the corner, eyes blowing wide when he saw his terrified little brother. One man held him by the shoulders, the other by his ankles, something shoved between Virgil’s teeth.

 His eyes widened, tears falling freely, when he saw his older brother and his fight renewed in earnest.

 “Let my brother go!” Patton cried. Sprinting to grab Virgil? Punch one of them? He wasn’t sure. There wasn’t really much he _could_ do. Patton was older, sure, but he was only really sixteen. And Patton was nowhere near as strong as his brother.

 Seeing him bolting toward them, the stranger holding Virgil’s ankles let go and turned to grab Patton. There were words said, but Patton couldn’t hear them. He felt heavy hands grab at his shoulders, his feet leaving the ground, screaming for his brother. Or _anyone_ really to help them.

 Maybe Patton fought too hard. Or maybe Virgil did. He wasn’t really sure. One moment he was struggling against an arm locking his own arms to his chest. The next he was staring, silent and still, as the other man threw Virgil to the ground and kicked him hard in the stomach and chest.

 He whined and cried, trying to crawl away, pulling out the makeshift gag, his thin body trembling as Patton finally remembered what was happening.

 “Get _away_ from _him_!”

 That…wasn’t Patton’s voice.

 Who was that?

 Virgil whimpered as a heavy boot pressed against the side of his head, forcing him into the dirt. Tears slipped from Virgil’s eyes, whimpering past the pain and fear, keeping his eyes closed, his hands curling protectively into the sleeves of the suit.

 “I _said_ -“

 The goon holding Patton turned to face the intruder, both of their eyes going wide when they were met with four men. All with guns. All pointed at them.

 “Who the _hell_ are you?” The goon recovered faster than Patton did.

 “Most people call me Boss.” The obvious leader answered. He wore an immaculate suit, hair perfectly styled to the side and a warm smirk on his face. His eyes fell on Patton, “Other’s call me…”

 “Stevie?” Patton nearly whimpered, eyes filling with tears. Everything was so absurd he couldn’t help but stare at the kind young man. The only person Patton ever relied on. The only person Patton _trusted_.

 “That’s right, sweetheart.” Stevie winked to Patton with a wide smirk, “Now, I’m not gonna ask again. Let my boys go.”

 “What th-“

 “Dude. Do it.” The other goon hissed, the one pinning Virgil, “You don’t wanna mess with Stevie’s boys-“

 Virgil whimpered, trying to curl himself up into a tiny ball, even with the boot on his face. For a second, a tiny second, he opened his eyes to look for Patton.

 Their eyes met and Patton couldn’t help but try to give him a reassuring smile. It was weak, watery, and uncomfortable. But it was enough for Virgil. He wasn’t alone. He squeezed his eyes closed again, biting his lip to swallow his whimpers.

 “You know exactly what will happen if we don’t go back with these-“

 The goons continued to argue, and Patton finally turned his attention back to Stevie. He was losing his smile, his eyes slowly growing cold as the two goons argued. Whatever they were arguing about, he didn’t like it.

 And still, when those deep brown eyes met Patton’s, they warmed and he beamed again. It was enough. Reassurance. Acceptance.

 Tears filled Patton’s eyes and he tried to will them away. Virgil was scared and he had to help his brother, not cry and be a baby! But _he_ was scared too.

 The goon growled, “We’re taking them!”

 “Patton?”

 “Stevie, I-“

 “Close your eyes, baby.”

 “But-“

 “And don’t open them til I say so.”

 

* * *

 

 “-on? Patton?” Patton blinked, “Patton!”

 “Whoa, what?” he turned to glance at Roman, who was studying Patton’s face with both concern and a touch of amusement.

 “I said you missed the turn.”

 “Oh, sorry.” Patton beamed, trying to ignore the fluttering in his heart as he pulled into a street to take a U-turn.

 This time, when Roman pointed out the turn, Patton made it. It had been _years_ since he’d thought of that day. Of that night, rather, in particular. Why had it come up now?

 His eyes slid to Roman in the seat beside him. The street lights cast eerie shadows on his face, his amber eyes seeming to glow in the dim yellow light. He swept some of his hair back, “You alright?” Roman asked, turning his head a little to Patton. Those warm eyes met Patton’s for a second, before he turned them back to the road.

 “Of course. Why do you-“

 “You zoned out pretty hard back there.” Roman kept his voice low, eyes searching but gentle, “I couldn’t get your attention for a bit.”

 Patton managed an almost convincing smirk, “I just remembered something was all.”

 Roman frowned a little, but nodded, “Okay.” He said softly, “Want to talk about it?”

 He shook his head slowly, “Nope.” He popped the ‘p’, “Not something I, uh, even like to think about.”

 Those warm amber eyes filled with sympathy and concern, “Oh, Patton, I’m sorry.” He shifted a little to face Patton better, “It wasn’t something I _said_ was it?”

 “No.” Patton half-heartedly laughed, knowing he wasn’t acting like himself. Knowing he wasn’t being anywhere _near_ as convincing. “Not something you said.”

 Roman was much smarter than Patton had given him credit, “Something I did?”

 Patton winced, hands gripping the wheel tighter as Roman pointed to a street. “No.” he breathed out as he turned into the street, “It’s…” he slowed a little, trying to relax his hands and draw in a deep breath.

 “If you don’t want to talk about it, it’s fine.” Roman offered gently, “I just wanted to make sure I hadn’t triggered anything.”

 Patton could only give a half-hearted laugh and smirk, “No, it wasn’t- I mean I’m fine.”

 Silence settled over the pair, Roman looking out the window and giving a few more directions before he pointed to a home. Patton frowned as he pulled into the driveway, recognising it but…no. That couldn’t possibly be right.

 “You weren’t _seriously_ going to walk home all that way, were you?” Patton asked, turning the car off to turn and glare at Roman.

 “I mean, maybe?” Roman answered with a shrug, already moving to get out, “Thanks for the-“

 “Roman, if you need a ride home, call me.” Patton reached into the console and pulled out a small paper card. He watched Roman’s face, the card held out to him, the other glancing to the card and then to Patton’s face.

 “Patton, I can-“

 “Please.” He urged, offering the card again, “Any time after two most days, I’m free.” He finished as Roman hesitantly took the card.

 “Thanks?” Roman glanced down at the card, before sliding it into the pocket of his jacket, “I’ll, uh…see you next time.”

 “Yeah, sure.” Patton sighed when the door finally closed, letting his head fall forward onto the steering wheel.

 What was he _doing_?! Roman was hardly even an acquaintance, let alone a _friend_ , and here he is offering his car? And those warm amber eyes just would _not_ get out of his head.


End file.
